1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin/bill acceptors and more particularly, to such a coin/bill acceptor, which utilizes a spacer board to divide a space in between a first housing and a second housing into a bill passageway and a coin passageway, minimizing the dimension of the coin/bill acceptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of social civilization and technology, people accelerate their pace of life and COAXIAL CABLE CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY demand a better quality of life. In consequence, various automatic vending machines are used everywhere to sell different products without serviceman, bringing convenience to people and helping suppliers save much labor cost. Following increment of selling items, new automatic vending machines with added functions are developed.
Further, regular automatic vending machines and game machines commonly use a coin acceptor for receiving coins so that a consumer can insert coins into an automatic vending machine or game machine to purchase commodities or to play games. However, as regular automatic vending machines and game machines simply accept coins, their application is limited. A people cannot use these machines without coins. Further, because a coin has a certain gravity weight, it is inconvenient to carry a number of coins in the pocket. Further, an amusement center may provide a coin exchange service. However, hiring an extra staff to offer this service costs a lot. Further, a non-serviceman shop does not offer a coin exchange service.
To eliminate the aforesaid problem, a vending machine or game machine may be equipped with a coin acceptor for receiving coins and a bill acceptor for receiving bills. However, using a coin acceptor and a bill acceptor in a machine greatly increases the cost and the dimension of the machine. Further, some machine designs do not provide much space for accommodating a coin acceptor and a bill acceptor together. To modify the specification of the machine for accommodating a coin acceptor and a bill acceptor may affect the performance of the machine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.